Determine the toxicity produced by the oral administration of BCX-34 administered orally to patients who have T-cell malignancies which have failed light therapy or chemotherapy. We hypothesize that the development and use of VCX-34 will suppress the activity of mammalian purine nucleoside phosphorylase (PNP) which is directly involved in the proliferation of human T-cells.